


I Love You But You Don't Even Remember Who I Am

by LordOfVibes



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, F/M, Hellstrop, Hurt No Comfort, One-Sided Attraction, Why Did I Write This?, because one of them is asleep, consent issues but not really, f in the chat for michael, i'm sorry michael, it's sad, some cursing but the good place censors of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordOfVibes/pseuds/LordOfVibes
Summary: "When Eleanor woke up, the first thing she noticed isn’t that she doesn’t know where she is, or that she didn’t remember what happened right before that. She first noticed that her cheeks are wet, and her lips tingle, and it felt like her shirt was gripped onto. After she wonders about that for a bit, she then wonders where the fork she is."
Relationships: Michael (The Good Place)/Eleanor Shellstrop
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	I Love You But You Don't Even Remember Who I Am

This was it. This was gonna be the last reboot, Michael knew it. He had tried for countless Bearimys how to torture these 4 humans while still making them think that they were in the Good Place. Michael knew that his plan of new torture would succeed in the end. He was determined to do whatever it took.

But something changed. Something changed Michael. That something was Eleanor Shellstrop. 

There was something about torturing Eleanor specifically that was so fun, so thrilling. It put a weird feeling in Michael’s gut, like fluttering. Michael had always been taught that feelings were supposed to be gross, and they were, but in a way, they also weren’t. They made him feel good. 

That made Michael think. He felt the same feelings when he was just hanging out with Eleanor, when nothing really bad was happening to her. No, they weren’t friends. Michael only acted like her friend so he could sell the ‘nice guy’ act. And yet Eleanor was so nice to be around, even when she wasn’t in pain, especially when she wasn’t in pain. 

Maybe they were actually friends. Maybe Michael genuinely enjoyed talking to Eleanor. Michael hated the idea, but it was a possibility. 

And the more times Michael had to snap his fingers, the more times he made the humans forget everything after they died, that possibility became a cold hard fact. Michael enjoyed being with Eleanor. He enjoyed talking to her, doing things with her. Even when he just saw her from across the street made him smile. 

Then, as he started to feel these feelings more intensely, Michael dug deep into what these feelings were exactly. After pondering, and imagining, and fantasizing, Michael discovered something extraordinary, something that no other demon had the capacity to feel. Michael had romantic feelings for Eleanor. 

And sexual, but I, as the writer, don’t want to have to go into detail about Michael’s sexual fantasies. 

Having a crush on someone was weird. It was somehow the best feeling in the world, and yet simultaneously, the worst feeling in the world. And it made it even worse when Eleanor didn’t love him back. She loved Chidi, which Michael didn’t get. How could someone as wild as her fall in love with the man who couldn’t pick between two hats? Humans are forking weird. 

Michael decided that the best thing would be to just ignore his feelings and eventually, they’d go away. It turned out to be a bit more difficult than that. 

Michael opened the door to the waiting area outside of his office. Eleanor was sitting on the couch, eyes peacefully closed. It was gonna be a few minutes before she wakes up and Michael would have to give the ‘you’re in the Good Place’ speech for the 800th time, which he was getting very tired of. Why didn’t everyone in the Bad Place feel this bored after doing the same exact thing for all of time? 

Michael slowly approached Eleanor. There was something about her face that was very nice to look at. Did… did Michael find Eleanor attractive? Is this what physical attraction is like? Must be, he couldn’t think of another reason he couldn’t stop looking at her face. 

Michael got on his knees in front of the couch that Eleanor was sitting on. He leaned forward, reaching out a hand to cup Eleanor’s cheek, and kissed her. Michael groaned into the kiss from all the tension, all the bottled-up feelings. But the real depressing part was that Eleanor wasn’t kissing back. She was unconscious, she hadn’t woken up yet. What, did Michael think that kissing her would wake her up, like Sleeping Beauty or some shirt?

Suddenly, Michael was crying. Sobbing, even. He let out cries as he kissed Eleanor, his tears staining both of their cheeks. Michael was holding on tight to Eleanor’s shirt, keeping her in the kiss. Eleanor was forking amazing, although he couldn’t admit that to himself. He didn’t want to see her get hurt anymore. 

Michael pulled out of the kiss. Only a couple of minutes before Eleanor woke up. He knew he didn’t want to do this anymore. He couldn’t torture the humans, especially Eleanor. He needed to do something, but he didn’t know what. 

Michael quickly left the room. He knew this would be the last reboot because he was gonna get the 4 humans out of here. They were gonna go to the Good Place. 

When Eleanor woke up, the first thing she noticed isn’t that she doesn’t know where she is, or that she didn’t remember what happened right before that. She first noticed that her cheeks are wet, and her lips tingle, and it felt like her shirt was gripped onto. After she wonders about that for a bit, she then wonders where the fork she is. 

Wait, fork?


End file.
